Amant Interdit
by SpilledInkIsBlue
Summary: (Forbidden Lover) Mitchsen. Aubrey is dating Luke. She's happy with him. So why is she getting so upset when Chloe flirts with the little alt girl? She's happy. Why does she get flustered when she calls her "Babe", and feel nothing when Luke does it? Aubrey"s POV. Beca g!p. There will be french in there because its romantic and its my first language.
1. Chapter 1

**Amant Interdit**

**(Forbidden Lover)**

Aubrey stood at the Activities Fair with her best friend Chloe and was handing out fliers to whomever would take it.

"Chloe, what are we going to do?" she sighed.

"Calm down Bree. We can do this. Its our year." Chloe said, putting a comforting hand on her arm. "Why don't we just get good singers?" she asked.

After meeting a blonde named Fat Amy, Chloe spotted a petite brunette, with huge headphones around her neck.

"What about her?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

Aubrey turned and was taken aback by how pretty she was. Even with that ear monstrosities, and heavy make up.

"Uh, I don't know. She seems a little too alternative for us." Before she even finished the sentence, before Chloe motioned for her to come over.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" she asked, way too enthusiastically.

Aubrey gave the girl another once over, and then glared at her.

"Wow, well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine." She winked at Aubrey. She turned to Chloe. "I'll think about it. It just sounds really lame, sorry."

Aubrey was fuming. "How dare you!" her voice unnaturally high. "Synchronized lady dancing is anything but lame!" The girl's eyes widened and she smirked. Aubrey wanted to smack the smug smirk off her face. It was hot. Wait. Huh?

"Well, as fun as this convo has been, I got places to be." She winked again at Aubrey and shook hands with Chloe. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?"

Chloe beamed. "I'm Chloe. And this is Aub- oof." Aubrey elbowed her in the ribs.

The girl smirked. "Aub. Nice. I'm Beca. I'll see you around Aub." She saluted at them lazily and walked away.

"I hope she can sing." Chloe whispered.

Much to Aubrey's dismay, she runs into Beca again at the café right next to the quad.

"Well, if it isn't Aub." She smirked.

Aubrey sighed and rubbed her temples. "My name is not Aub. It's Aubrey. Don't call me Aub."

"Woah woah woah. Calm down a little babe. I'm just fuckin' with you." Beca said, her smirk ever-present.

"Don't call me babe." She sighed. "I'm not your babe."

"Whatever you want, babe." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to audition?" she asked, suddenly, surprising herself.

The younger girl looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Do you want me to? All ya gotta do is ask me." She said, sitting across from her.

"We just need good singers. That's it." Aubrey said.

"You don't know if I can sing or not." Beca pointed out.

"Well can you?" she asked.

Beca simply shook her head.

"Oh, too bad." She smiled slightly.

"You wanna know something babe?" Beca asked, ignoring Aubrey's eye roll.

"What?" she sighed.

"You have the greenest eyes I have ever seen, and there distracting." She whispered.

Aubrey blushed and looked away. Beca smiled. "Well. This was fun. Maybe we should do this again." She wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Aubrey. She winked and left.

The next day, as Aubrey was studying for her test in the living room, when Chloe busts in the apartment.

"Aubrey! You'll never guess what I just found out!" she squealed out eventually, beaming at Aubrey.

Aubrey just shook her head. "Oh? What did you find out?"

Chloe smiled so wide, Aubrey was sure it would break her face. "I was with Tom in the showers, and I heard the Alt girl singing! So I went into her shower and-"

Aubrey cut her off. "You burst into her shower!" she laughed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I made her sing with me! And she has… well…"

"Has what? You can't start and not tell me!"

"A dick." She whispered.

"Oh." Aubrey whispered back.

"Oh my god, you didn't-"

"No! Aubrey I didn't have sex with your little lady crush.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "She is not my lady crush! You know I'm dating Luke!" Aubrey screeched.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know, you should live on the wind side for once. And That would be wild. Dump Luke and go for your lady crush. Just do it." Aubrey shook her head. "I'm not gay." she sighed. "Wait. She told me she couldn't sing.."

"She can. She's amazing!" Chloe gushed.

Aubrey pulled up Beca's number and called.

"_Hey babe. I knew you'd call." beca said._

"You already have her number! Just ask her out!" Chloe yelled.

Beca chuckled. "_Ask me out, huh?"_

Aubrey scoffed. "You wish. Now whats this about you being able to sing?" Aubrey asked.

_"You got that right. Anyway, I can, when i want to. Maybe I will audition for your little music group. Maybe. So, how does coffee sound tomorrow? Same place?"_

"Sure. Just come to the auditorium and try." Aubrey smiled. "But, not a date."

"You let her call you babe! You don't even let Luke do that!" Chloe exclaimed from behind her.

_"Ah, so Luke is your boyfriend." she scoffed. "All he is muscle and a british accent. And Chloe agrees with me, by the ways she's laughing. Oh, and you should tell her she has no sense of __boundaries. What if i had been masturbating?" she laughed._

"I know and it wouldn't have been that bad!"Chloe said.

Aubrey flushed a shade of red. "Whatever. See you tomorrow."

She hung up and glared at Chloe.

"What?" she asked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed. She gathered her things and went to the gym. She needed to clear her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. So, You guys seem to love this story, so i have another chapter. Any suggestions for later chapters? I'm open for anything. Someone said they liked the confident Beca. I do too. Buuuttt.. I also think awkward Beca is _adorable. _So she will be awkward sometimes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Amant Interdit**

**(Forbidden Lover)**

Aubrey resisted the urge to cover her ears as a girl hit a high note in the song she was singing.

_I wish Beca would audition._ Wait. No. She didn't need the stress.

_But you know she's hot. _No, Luke, is hot.

_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt… _ Shut up.

Just as Tommy was about to tell everyone to go home, Aubrey saw Beca standing behind the stage, looking surprisingly nervous.

"Oh, Wait, there's one more!" she found herself saying.

Beca stepped forward. "Um, did I have to prepare a specific song?" she asked.

"Nope, sing whatever you'd like." Chloe said.

Beca smirked, seeming to have found her confidence. " Good." She cleared her throat.

_**Hey, over there, please forgive me**_

Beca pointed at Aubrey, who huffed.

_**If I'm coming on too strong **_

_**Hate to stare but you're winning **_

_**And they're playing my favorite song**_

At this point Beca had jumped off the stage and was holding her hand out for Aubrey to take.

_**So come here a little closer **_

Aubrey hesitantly took Beca's hand. She pulled her up on the stage with her.

_**Wanna whisper in your ear **_

"_Just let go and dance with me. Just a dance, babe." _Was whispered in her ear.

_**Make it clear, little question **_

_**Wanna know just how you feel**_

_**If I said my heart was beating loud **_

_**If we could escape the crowd somehow **_

_**If I said I want your body now **_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

Aubrey gasped a little when she was pulled to Beca, not touching, exactly, but close enough to smell the little bit of axe Beca had on.

_**'Cause you feel like paradise **_

_**And I need a vacation tonight **_

_**So if I said I want your body now **_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**Hey, you might think that I'm crazy**_

Aubrey couldn't help but snort and say, "You got that right."

_**But you know I'm just your type**_

Beca winked and Aubrey's heart skipped a beat.

_**I might be a little hazy **_

_**But you just cannot deny**_

_**There's a spark in between us **_

_**When we're dancing on the floor **_

_**I want more, wanna see it **_

_**So I'm asking you tonight**_

_**If I said my heart was beating loud **_

_**If we could escape the crowd somehow **_

_**If I said I want your body now **_

Beca's eyes raked down Aubrey's body and then looked her in the eye, Aubrey could see lust in the brunette's eyes, yeah, but… there was something more.

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**'Cause you feel like paradise **_

_**And I need a vacation tonight **_

_**So if I said I want your body now **_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**If I said I want your body **_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

Aubrey snapped out of her daze when the auditorium burst into applause.

Beca hopped off the stage and offered her hand to Aubrey, so she could help her down. Aubrey huffed defiantly and got down herself.

Beca smiled and took Aubrey's hand and kissed it softly, "See ya later, Babe." She winked and walked out.

"What was that, Bree?" Chloe whispered.

"I. don't know." She answered.

Chloe sighed. "I'm rooting for her. Let's go. I think we should let Beca in. She was aca-mazing."

Aubrey just hummed, still hearing the lyrics in her head, as if Beca was still singing to her.

"Chloe, who are you getting again?" Aubrey asked. They were just about to go kidnap the new bellas.

"Ummm. Fat Amy… Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lilly, and Jessica." Chloe answered. "And you get Denise, Ashley, Mary Elise, Kori… and Beca."

Aubrey groaned. "Can't you get Beca? I can deal with Stacie. Even though she keeps touching herself."

"She's here for you! You deal with her!" Chloe said, putting a hand on her hip.

Aubrey sighed. "Fine. Let's go. Did you make copies of the keys?" They'd visited the dorms beforehand and gotten a key from each girls' roommate.

"Ahhh… about that..." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Really Chloe?" she shook her head. "Okay, who was it."

"Beca's." Chloe whispered.

"Really! Of course! Ugh."

"Sorry Bree. Here are the other keys." Chloe handed her the keys.

"So, you forgot _just_ Beca's."

"Her roommate was really scary!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked toward the freshman dorms.

After successfully getting all 4 girls in the Bella's rehearsal room, Aubrey set out for Beca's dorm. She sighed and knocked on the door. She could hear music blasting so she knew someone was in there.

Just then an angry looking Korean girl pushed past her and unlocked the door.

"Hi, um is Beca here?" Aubrey asked.

The girl just pointed to a corner of the room and left again.

Aubrey sighed. "Beca?" she asked as she walked in.

Beca was sitting at a desk, her big headphones over her ears, messing with some dials and clicking a mouse rapidly.

Aubrey smirked and uncovered one ear. "Surprise! You're in the Bella's!" she yelled.

Beca gasped and let out and squeal as she fell off her chair. She looked up and glared.

Aubrey was clutching her sides laughing. "That… that just cost you your badass points" she finally got out, sitting on her bed.

"Whatever. Ya know. If you wanted to get into my bed, all you had to do was ask, babe." She winked. Aubrey huffed.

"C'mon. We're leaving."

Aubrey put the bag over her head, and smirked.

About two hours later, Aubrey was leading the Bella's to Aca-initiation night.

She spotted Luke, who was in charge of the music and walked over to him.

After a few drinks, Luke went down to dance with her. Aubrey glared at Stacie, "No trebles." She mouthed to her.

"He's a hunter," she mouthed back, gesturing to her crotch. Aubrey rolled her eyes and leaned on Luke, who was sitting next to her. She intertwined their hands and smiled. She did it. Well, sort of. She saw Beca and Stacie grinding and felt a bit jealous. She saw Stacie's eyes widen and glance at Beca's crotch, then smirk. Beca whispered something in her ear and Stacie dragged Beca away from the party. Beca caught her eye and saluted slightly and winked.

She sighed and kissed Luke, needing a distraction.

Aubrey stood at the front of the room, looking at the girls. Two were missing, Stacie, and Beca. Of course.

_You like her, admit it! _ No, I don't. I have Luke.

_I bet she's bigger than Luke. Ask Stacie. _Oh my god. Shut up. Just start practice.

"Ladies. Last night some of you were treble boned. You took an oath." After kicking two girls out, Stacie walked in.

"Why were they crying? Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Where's Beca? I saw her leave with you." Aubrey said.

"I dunno."

"_Cough_ Jealous" Fat Amy said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, Beca walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go somewhere this morning." Beca said, at least she apologized.

"Okay. You're running laps. Go."

Three hours later, after dealing with Beca complaining about the set list, Stacie touching herself, Cynthia rose drooling over Stacie, and Amy "Vertically running", Aubrey called it a day.

"Beca? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Aubrey called out.

"Oui?"

"What?"

"Vous ne parlez pas Français?" Beca smiled.

"Comment vas-tu, ma beauté aux yeux verts? Même pendant que vous m'insultez, tu regardes encore belle."

"Speak english."

"Okay."

"You know you'll have to take those" _hot_ "ear monstrosities out, right?"

"Ah, no thank you. You're not really the boss of me. _Babe_."

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes. "You need to control your toner."

She snorted and smirked. "My _what_?"

"Toner. A musical Boner. I saw it last night."

"Wow, well. That's not even a real thing soo.."

"It is. You and Stacie."

Beca laughed. "Hah. Okay. Well, that was just drunken sex. Nothing more. Wait. Babe, are you jealous?" she smirked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Just take you and your annoyingly…" _hot smirk._ she sighed "Just take your toner and leave."

"I can see your toner through your jeans!" she called after Beca.

"That's my dick. And you can see it any time you'd like." She winked and walked out.

Aubrey sighed and Chloe walked up to her. "Jealloouuussssss!" she whispered in her ear.

Aubrey shoved her playfully. "Whatever. Lets just go. Luke is taking me out tonight to a new club. Theres supposed to be this amazing DJ there tonight." Aubrey smiled.

"Maybe I'll go with tom tomorrow night"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should come tonight and see if you can find a decent guy to _date_."

"I'll do that when you get together with Beca."

Aubrey sighed and shook her head.

**A/N2: I never really learned how to write French all that well, but it roughly translates to..**

**"Yes?"**

**"How are you, my green-eyed beauty? Even while you insult me, you still look lovely."**

**I'm making her charming. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some ****people were confused about Beca. The whole, she pas a dick thing.. Well, sorry i forgot to explain. Um, I kind of do here, but if you need to know more, or are confused, i can post a link. So the riffoff is here! This is the longest chapter i think I've ever written. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Beca looked around before she sat in the quad, putting her ear buds in.

She opened her laptop and started to work on her mixes.

About an hour later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and swung a hand out and hit whoever was touching her.

"Ow Jesus! What the fuck!" Beca took her ear buds out and turned to see Aubrey holding her nose.

"Ah, sorry." She said sheepishly.

Aubrey glared at her. "Well if that's the welcome I get for trying to hang out with you.."

Beca smiled and put her laptop in her bad and grabbed Aubrey's hand, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey spoke up, after a while of walking.

"My dorm. You need to get something on your nose, is it still bleeding?" she asked

"A little. How do I know that you just don't want to get me into bed with you? You are quite the horn dog."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Babe, if I _really_ wanted to get you into bed, I would have already done it. " she stated.

Aubrey scoffed. "Cocky much?"

"Eh, I just know what I can and cant do."

When they got to Beca's dorm, she opened it and gestured for Aubrey to go in. "Ladies first. MI casa, su casa."

"I thought you spoke French?" Aubrey tilted her head.

Beca shrugged.

"Where did you learn French?" she asked.

"France. Where else?" Beca smirked.

"_You're _French?" Aubrey laughed.

"No, I just went there. And I'm kind of offended. What? Am I not good enough to be French?"

"No, you just don't look it. "

After taking care of Aubrey's nose, they talked for a while.

"Beca?"

"Hm?"

"Can I um. Ask you about.. You know.. _it_?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"Sure babe." She sat up, looking at her. "Anything."

"What.. What's the medical term?"

"Intersex. So, I have the chromosomes of a man, but I clearly look like a woman. I have complete genitals of a man, and they work, and everything. But I have a high testosterone level."

"Oh, that's cool. Did you ever think about getting it removed?"

"In high school, when I had to change with the boys and go into the boys restroom, it was kind of frustrating." Beca rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bec." Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's.

Beca shrugged. "It's okay now. I'm more confident," she winked. "So what's this riff-off I've heard about?"

Aubrey just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Riff-off!"

Aubrey rubbed her hands together. It was cold and she was nervous. They _had_ to beat the trebles.

"First category! Hair Bands!"

Donald, a boy from the Trebles, jumped forward.

**You really like my limousine **

**You like the way the wheels roll **

**You like my seven-inch leather heels **

**And goin' to all of the shows, but **

**Do you love me, do you love me **

**Do you love me, really love me **

**You like the credit cards and private planes **

**Money can really take you far **

**You like the hotels and fancy clothes **

**And the**

Then Cynthia rose stepped in.

**the rails on a crazy train**

**I've listened to preachers,**

**I've listened to fools**

**I've watched all the dropouts**

**Who make their own rules**

**One person conditioned to rule and control**

**The media sells it **

Bumper stepped in.

**gets worse here every day**

**Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play**

**If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually **

**You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me**

**And when you're high you never ever want to come down**

**So down, so down, so down, yeah**

**You know where you are?**

**You're down in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieee**

**In the jungle welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your knees, knees**

**In the jungle welcome to the jungle**

**Feel my, **

Beca jumped in

**my feet, yeah**

**Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go**

**Crazy little woman in a one man show**

**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love**

**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**

**(Loosen up)**

**I loosen up**

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more**

**Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door**

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**

**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah**

**Give a little more**

**Take a bottle, shake it up**

**Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love**

**Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up**

**Pour your **

A girl from the high notes jumped in

**your lessons**

**But lessons are so cold**

**I didn't know about this school**

**Little girl from Cherry Lawn**

**How can you be so bold?**

**How did you know that golden rule?**

**I think of all the education that I've missed**

**But then my homework was never quite like this!**

She started laughing and she trailed off. She was obviously high.

"Negative effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are cut off!"

"Next category! Songs about sex!"

Aubrey gasped. This was not her strong point. Stacie perked up, clearly excited.

She ran forward and started singing, Cynthia rose not far behind.

**Na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, na-na come on**

**Na-na-na, come on, come on**

**Come on, Na-na-na-na come on**

**Na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, come on, come on**

**Come on, Na-na-na-na**

**Feels so good being bad**

**There's no way I'm turning back**

**Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure**

**Love is great, love is fine**

**Out the box, out of line**

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.**

Stacie and Cynthia Rose started grinding up against eachother.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, **

**But chains and whips excite me.**

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, **

**But chains and whips excite me.**

**Na-na-na come on, come on**

**Come on, I like it, like it**

Jesse stepped out

**It feels like the first time **

**Feels like the very first time **

**It feels like the first time **

**It feels like the very first time **

**I have waited a lifetime **

**Spent my time so foolishly **

**But now that I've found you **

He pointed to Beca, a goofy grin on his face.

Aubrey frowned.

**Together we'll make history **

**And I **

A boy from the BU Harmonics cut him off.

**I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky.**

**Like hanky panky **

**hanky panky,**

**Nothing like a good spanky **

**good spanky.**

Aubrey chuckled. Leave it to the BU Harmonics to sing Madonna.

**Don't take out your handkerchiefs,**

**I don't wanna cry, I just wanna hanky panky guy.**

**Oooo.**

** please don't call **

Beca jumped out, a huge smile on her face.

**call the cops**

**Uh ohs, here we go, here we go**

**Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show**

**I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**

**My gear look like the bank got my money froze**

**For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**

**Doc the one that excite ya divas**

**If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**

**Yo Christina, better hop in here**

**My block live and in color, like Rodman hair**

**The club is packed, the bar is filled**

**I'm waiting for sister to act like Lauryn Hill**

**Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels**

**Throw it up**

**Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that**

**We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac**

**Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in**

**It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

**Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirty**

She turned and strutted over to Aubrey, singing to her.

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat drippin' over my body**

Beca's hand trailed up her arm.

**Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty**

It was a good thing the other groups had joined in, so Beca couldn't hear the moan Aubrey let out.

**Wanna get dirty**

She winked and turned back around.

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy, gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat drippin' over my body**

**Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy, dancin' gettin' just a little unruly**

**I wanna fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat drippin' over my body**

**Wanna get just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Uh, what?**

Beca smirked and looked around as she finished.

"Well it looks like we have a winner! The Barden Bellas!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the afterparty, Aubrey decided not to get drunk.

Beca, however, was shit-faced.

A drink was shoved in her hands.

"We won! Drink! Have fun babe." Beca slurred.

"Oh, thanks Bec. But id like to stay sober so I can remember the victory." She smiled and set the drink down.

Beca pouted. "aw, alright. Come dance with me!"

Aubrey laughed. "No thanks."

"Whhyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Aubrey sighed. "Okay."

Beca grinned and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Despite the music, Beca was whispering her own lyrics in Aubrey's ear.

**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,**

**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche—**

**Voilà le portrait sans retouche**

**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens.**

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**

**Il me parle tout bas,**

**Je vois la vie en rose.**

**Il me dit des mots d'amour,**

**Des mots de tous les jours,**

**Et ça me fait quelque chose.**

**Il est entré dans mon cœur,**

**Une part de bonheur**

**Dont je connais la cause.**

**C'est lui pour moi,**

**Moi pour lui dans la vie,**

**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.**

**Et dès que je l'aperçois,**

**Alors je sens en moi**

**Mon cœur qui bat.**

**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir,**

**Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place,**

**Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent,**

**Heureux, heureux à en mourir.**

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**

**Il me parle tout bas,**

**Je vois la vie en rose.**

**Il me dit des mots d'amour,**

**Des mots de tous les jours,**

**Et ça me fait quelque chose.**

**Il est entré dans mon cœur,**

**Une part de bonheur**

**Dont je connais la cause.**

**C'est lui pour moi,**

**Moi pour lui dans la vie,**

**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.**

**Et dès que je l'aperçois,**

**Alors je sens en moi**

**Mon cœur qui bat.**

Aubrey shivered as she finished and found herself grinding against Beca. She turned around and kissed her. Beca grinned and whispered

"Wanna get out of here?" Despite her better judgement, she nodded and was pulled away by Beca.

She knew she'd regret it tomorrow, but who cares? It's right now.

**Okay, dont hate me for ending it there. **

**The songs used were, (In order)**

**Do you Love Me, Kiss. Crazy Train Ozzy Osborne. Welcome To The Jungle Guns n Roses. Pour Some Sugar on Me, Deff Leppard. Hots For The Teacher, Van Halen.**

**S&M, Rhianna. Hanky Panky, Madonna. Dirrty, Christina Aguilera.**

**And a French love song called La Vie En Rose, I love it. The english is..**

Eyes that gaze into mine,  
A smile that is lost on his lips—  
That is the unretouched portrait  
Of the man to whom I belong.

When he takes me in his arms  
And speaks softly to me,  
I see life in rosy hues.  
He tells me words of love,  
Words of every day,  
And in them I become something.  
He has entered my heart,  
A part of happiness  
Whereof I understand the reason.  
It's he for me and I for him, throughout life,  
He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life.  
And from the things that I sense,  
Now I can feel within me  
My heart that beats.

In endless nights of love,  
A great delight that comes about,  
The pains and bothers are banished,  
Happy, happy to die of love.

When he takes me in his arms  
And speaks softly to me,  
I see life in rosy hues.  
He tells me words of love,  
Words of every day,  
And in them I become something.  
He has entered my heart,  
A part of happiness  
Whereof I understand the reason.  
It's he for me and I for him, throughout life,  
He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life.  
And from the things that I sense,  
Now I can feel within me  
My heart that beats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay my dirty little birds... Here is your smut. I feel dirty. But I'm glad i wrote it. I could smell the sexual tension coming from my laptop. Enjoy! Oh. and thanks for all the follows and favorites and comments! You guys are awesome! :)  
**

Aubrey let herself be pulled into the bedroom, and Beca pushed her gently onto the bed.

She grinned and started to kiss Aubrey's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Beca husked, slipping her knee between Aubrey's legs and pushing softly against her center, making Aubrey gasp.

She slipped her hand under her shirt, and pulled it up. She unclasped the black bra and kissed down Aubrey's neck, leaving a trail of red marks.

Aubrey started to grind into Beca, and moaned softly as Beca took a nipple into her mouth.

She pulled up the smaller girls shirt, and smirked as she felt a poke at her thigh.

Beca ran her hand down her stomach and played with the buttons on the taller woman's jeans.

Beca, still being drunk, couldn't quite get the buttons undone fast enough for Aubrey.

She swatted the hands away and undid them herself.

She slid her jeans off, tossing them with the shirts, carelessly thrown on the floor.

Beca kissed down her stomach and pulled the black panties down, then kissed her inner thigh.

Aubrey pulled Beca up, and kissed her roughly, unbuttoning her jeans at the same time. She pulled the jeans down and revealed Beca's Batman boxers.

Aubrey pulled away, and laughed. "Okay, really?"

"Well it's not like I was planning on having sex tonight." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Aubrey smirked and pulled them down, and gasped softly.

_Told you she was bigger than Luke. _

She was roughly 10", and Aubrey looked up at Beca, who seemed almost nervous.

"Are you sure?" Even though she was drunk, she still wanted to make sure Aubrey wanted this.

She just nodded and smiled.

Beca leaned over and grabbed a condom, and put it on.

Aubrey pushed Beca down on the bed and positioned herself above Beca.

She kissed her again, lowering herself onto her, and smirked when Beca let out a low moan.

She nipped and sucked at Beca's neck as she moved.

She gasped as Beca flipped them and started to thrust faster.

She dragged her nails down Beca's back and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Bec, don't… stop. I'm so close." She whimpered. Beca started to slow down her thrusts.

She bit down on Beca's shoulder as she came, muffling the cries of pleasure.

Both women lay there, trying to catch their breath. Beca pulled out and rolled over.

"Wow," Aubrey whispered.

Beca chuckled and looked over at her. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" she asked, brushing back some of the blonde hair.

Aubrey blushed and kissed her once before putting her head on Beca's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

She sighed contently when Beca whispered a poem in her ear.

**L'amoureuse**

**Elle est debout sur mes paupières**

**Et ses cheveux sont dans les miens,**

**Elle a la forme de mes mains,**

**Elle a la couleur de mes yeux,**

**Elle s'engloutit dans mon ombre**

**Comme une pierre sur le ciel.**

**Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts**

**Et ne me laisse pas dormir.**

**Ses rêves en pleine lumière**

**Font s'évaporer les soleils,**

**Me font rire, pleurer et rire,**

**Parler sans avoir rien à dire**

Beca kissed the side of her head, and started whispering again.

**The Beloved**

**She is standing on my eyelids**

**And her hair is wound in mine,**

**She has the form of my hands,**

**She has the colour of my eyes,**

**She is swallowed by my shadow**

**Like a stone against the sky.**

**Her eyes are always open**

**And will not let me sleep.**

**Her dreams in broad daylight**

**Make the suns evaporate**

**Make me laugh, cry and laugh,**

**Speak with nothing to say.**

(Okay, I'm switching to Beca sort-of-POV like I've been doing with Aubrey, just for this once, I think.)

The first thing Beca noticed when she woke up, was her arm was asleep. The second thing was she has a massive hangover. The third thing she noticed was the woman sleeping next to her. _Naked. Aubrey Posen. _It's not like she didn't have woman stay the night and stuff, but this is Aubrey.

The last thing she noticed was the banging on the door.

"Hold on. Gimmie a sec." She called out.

She grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt.

She opened the door, revealing an angry Luke.

"You are supposed to be at the station. Why aren't you?" he pushed past her,

"Luke wa-" a fist hitting her face cut her off.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." By now Aubrey was up and was throwing up in Beca's trash.

"What the fuck is this?" Luke spat.

"Luke, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Aubrey pleaded.

"Fine." He glared at Beca. "Don't bother coming to the station. You're fired."

Beca scoffed. "I didn't do anything wrong. You can't fire me."

"Watch me." Luke growled and left to wait outside for Aubrey.

She turned and pulled out an ice pack, putting it on her jaw.

"Beca," she opened her eyes to see Aubrey already dressed. "Bellas are doing something tonight after practice. Don't be late."

Beca just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca decided to just skip practice. She didn't want to deal with Aubrey, who would just make her life hell.

**Beca, why didn't you come to practice? Are you at least coming to the club with us? – Chloe**

**Sorry. Deejaying at a club tonight. Ask Aubrey why I ditched. She'd know. – Beca**

(And We're back to Aubrey, like in previous chapters. If you guys like the change of pace, I might add little snippets like this in other chapters.)

Chloe pulled Aubrey aside at the club. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"With Beca. Why is she avoiding you?"

"I mayhavegottenherdrunkandthen sleptwithher."

"Bree… slow down."

"She got drunk and I took advantage of her and Luke found us and he punched her and then he dumped me." Aubrey sighed.

Chloe squealed. "FINALLY!" she grinned. "God.. the sexual tension was distracting. And now you don't have Luke, so you can be with her!"

"No. I can't. I'm not gay." She said, looking at her shoes. "I still love Luke."

Chloe groaned. "Just let Luke go! For gods sake." She exclaimed.

Aubrey scoffed. "I'm going to Luke's dorm."

Chloe chuckled. "Bree. You're kind of drunk. Just stay."

Aubrey just nodded and Chloe dragged her onto the dance floor.

Aubrey let her mind drift to Beca.

_Luke never treated me like that. _

Aubrey sighed and motioned to Chloe that she was going to get another drink.

She sat at the bar and got lost in the music.

The bartender sat a drink in front of her. "Courtesy of the DJ." He jerked his thumb toward the DJ.

Aubrey smiled and thanked him. She took the drink and made her way up to the DJ booth.

She groaned. _Who else?_

She watched Beca look up and hold up a small whiteboard.

'Hey babe' it read. Beca grinned and winked.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes as Beca opened the door, gesturing for her to come in.

Beca uncovered one ear so she could talk to Aubrey.

"Uh, what happened last night? I was pretty hung over this morning, so I must have been pretty drunk." Beca fiddled with the buttons a little bit, avoiding eye contact.

"Um. Nothing…"

Beca scoffed. "Yeah, okay. That's why we both woke up naked. Okay."

"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Cut the sarcasm, Mitchell."

"Then grow up and face the fact that we have something here!"

"Beca, that was drunken sex. Nothing more."

"Really? Then why didn't you have a hangover? Or why did you tell me you didn't want to get drunk last night. I do remember that." Beca turned to face her.

"I'm sorry you took that for something more, but, I love Luke. I'm sorry." She turned and left. Tears running down her face. She ran to her apartment and fell into her bed.

Beca, was nearly in the same shape. She queued a few songs and slipped to the floor. What Aubrey said crushed her.

Aubrey didn't love her.

**I felt for sure last night**

**That once we said goodbye**

**No one else will know these lonely dreams**

**No one else will know that part of me**

**I'm still driving away**

**And I'm sorry every day**

**I won't always love these selfish things**

**I won't always live...**

**Not stopping...**

**It was my turn to decide**

**I knew this was our time**

**No one else will have me like you do**

**No one else will have me, only you**

**You'll sit alone forever**

**If you wait for the right time**

**What are you hoping for?**

**I'm here I'm now I'm ready**

**Holding on tight**

**Don't give away the end**

**The one thing that stays mine**

**Amazing still it seems**

**I'll be 23**

**I won't always love what I'll never have**

**I won't always live in my regrets**

**23 by Jimmy Eat World **

**A/N: Oh and Centon4Eva, You kind of scared me, I thought I really made you upset. But you got your smut. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the sex scene.**

**I **_**still **_** feel dirty. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, so I'm sorry it's kinda a later update, but, yeah. So this chapter made me cry. It makes me want to eat ice-cream.**

**So...**

**Sorry. **

Beca let out a frustrated groan as her favorite pair of headphones stopped working.

She sighed and looked around the room for her extra pair. After 10 minutes of searching, she remembered she left them at the station, along with her hoodie.

She texted Jesse, in hopes he was there. Only to get a 'Nope, sorry B.'

After arguing with herself on whether or not she should go, she decided just to run over there and get them.

She took a deep breath before opening the door, and walking in.

The music was pretty loud so she assumed Luke was in the booth.

"Luke?" She called over the music. As the desk came into view, there was Luke. And Aubrey. _Naked._ On the desk, fucking. Beca felt a sharp pang in her chest as Aubrey clearly saw her, but made no move to stop.

Maybe that's what hurt the most.

Like she **wanted** Beca to see her.

**Wanted** her to _hurt_.

Luke must have heard her at some point because he jumped and covered himself with the closest thing.

"Um. I just came for my hoodie and headphones. My others crapped out." Beca said, walking past them to grab her headphones.

As she turned to get her hoodie, she realized that Luke was covering himself with it.

"Ahhh… Why don't you just keep that…" she pointed to the hoodie and grimaced.

Luke just nodded and Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Aubrey one last time before she walked out.

Beca kept walking until she reached her favorite coffee shop.

She let out a defeated sigh and ordered a coffee then sat down.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bellas practices were awkward. Well. Awkward is an understatement. Aubrey ragged on Beca for stupid things, Beca argued about the set list, and Chloe tried to be a buffer.

"Okay ladies. We're going to the Treblemakers' Halloween party this Friday and everyone needs to be there. _Everyone._" She glared at Beca. "Everyone must be in a costume. All the acapella groups will preform Halloween songs at the party, so that-"

"Woah, that means we won't have to sing _I Saw The Sign_ at the party? _Thank god!_" Beca interrupted.

Aubrey's eye twitched and Beca smirked.

"Like I was saying. We will be preforming Thriller By Michael Jackson and Halloween by Sonic Youth. We're going to be learning the choreography for the next 4 days."

"_Beca!_ That's not even close." Aubrey yelled.

"God fucking dammit. Aubrey! Just stop yelling at me." Beca glared at Aubrey.

"Well stop messing up!"

"You know what? I don't need this." Beca grabbed her things and stormed out.

"Aubrey… was that really necessary? We've been at this for 3 hours." Cynthia Rose spoke up.

Aubrey glared and she backed down.

"Aubrey, she's right. And you need to fix that." She gestured toward the door Beca walked out of.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Aubrey glared at Chloe.

"Aubrey! Pull your head out of your ass! I love you but get rid of Luke, for gods sake." Chloe threw her hands up in frustration.

Aubrey shook her head and turned to the Bellas. "Again!"

Xxxxxxxx

Beca stood at the door of her father's house and took a deep breath, then knocked.

She didn't want to be here, but she didn't have anyone else.

She thought about Chloe…. But she's too close to Aubrey.

It was too late to back out as her father opened the door.

"Beca!" He grinned like an idiot and pulled her into a hug. "You're just in time for lunch."

After sitting at the table in silence for a moment, Beca's father spoke.

"So, was there a reason you came over?" he asked. "Not that I don't like seeing you…"

Beca smiled a little. "I uh, need some advice." She stared at the table. "There's this girl… and I think… I might love her." Beca sighed.

"I'm sensing a but here."

Beca rubbed her eyes. "Yup. She's got a boyfriend. Well. We're in the same acapella group and we there was a party after and I kind of got smashed…" Dr. Mitchell gave her a disapproving look but gestured for her to continue. "And she didn't drink a whole lot. But we went back to my dorm and we sort of had sex. Then her boyfriend, who used to be my boss, and he fired me and I guess he dumped her, and then they got back together. And, I just… don't know what to do."

Dr. Mitchell looked at his daughter. She looked so distraught.

"Bec, I can't tell you what to do… but, if she's in the relationship, and she wanted to get back with him, I think you should let her go." He racked his brain for a better explanation. "Don't break up the two. She might just end up blaming you for it, later." He sighed. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Beca nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah. Let her go." She said unevenly.

"I'm sorry Beca."

She just nodded. "I have a test to study for. Thanks, dad." She hugged him and started the walk back to her dorm.

His works swam through her mind.

_I'm no good for her. And I can't give her what Luke can._ She thought.

Xxxxxxxx

Aubrey stormed into her apartment and threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Beca fucking Mitchell.

How _dare_ she leave Bellas practice.

And then Chloe… Aubrey had nothing to fix, right?

She changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt then sat on the couch, not really sure what to do.

Chloe then walked in and stood in front of her.

"We need to talk."

Aubrey sighed. "And what about?"

"Beca."

"Nope." Aubrey stood and started to walk away.

Chloe grabbed her arm. "We **are** talking about this."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but sat back down.

"Go after her, I don't get why you feel the need to go back to Luke!"

"Because," she scrambled to think of a reason. "I love him." She decided on.

"Why do you love him?"

"It's easy." She replied simply.

"But you love Beca more."

Aubrey scoffed. "No I-"

"**Aubrey!** Pull your head out of your fucking ass!" Chloe yelled, glaring at Aubrey, who, not used to seeing Chloe yell, shrank back.

"Tell me what you love about Luke."

Aubrey thought for a moment. "His accent, his smile, his laugh. The fact he can make me laugh. Not to mention his abs."

Chloe nodded. "Now Beca. What do you love about her."

She didn't even need to think. "I love how into music she is. I love how even when she was drunk off her ass, she still asked me if _I_ was okay. I love her smirk, I love that she calls me Babe, even though I tell her not to. I love how she sings to me. I love all the winks and flirty things she says. I love how confident she is." Aubrey smiled like an idiot.

"And there you have it." Chloe smirked smugly.

"What?"

"Proof you love Beca. You just cave me the physical stuff about Luke. But with Beca you gave me all the little things she does that make you happy."

Realization hit Aubrey like a freight train. The air rushed out of her lungs. She stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe questioned.

"To see Beca."

"Wait. She might still be mad at you. Wait until the Halloween party."

Aubrey thought for a moment then nodded.

Xxxxxxxx

**_Halloween Party_**

"Beca, can we talk?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"Not now. I promised Jesse I'd show him something before we go on, so…" Beca turned and walked away.

Aubrey sighed, and couldn't help the jealousy she felt.

xxxxxxxxx

As the Treblemakers sang, Aubrey tried again.

"Bec, talk to me, please?" she pleaded.

Beca sighed. "Okay. You've got till this is over."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, uh, I… really like you. I know it doesn't seem like it, especially after the radio station, and when I told you I didn't love you, I lied. Um. Yeah."

Beca, much to Aubrey's dismay, chuckled.

"You know, Blondie, you are making it so fuckin' hard to let you go." She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Then don't." Aubrey whispered.

Beca looked at her, like she was studying her.

She was about to say something, but the Trebles ended their songs.

"Whoops. Times up. Do tell little Luke I said hello." She winked and stood to go onto the stage.

Aubrey took a moment to compose herself, and then followed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As they started, Beca could clearly see that their set was boring everyone. She decided to take it upon her self to make it like a mix, catching everyone off guard and earning an icy glare from Aubrey.

Once they finished Aubrey stormed off and as soon as they were off the stage, she turned to Beca.

"Beca! What the _hell _was that?" she demanded.

"Everyone was dozing off and bored. You need to mix it up a little, Aubrey." Beca glared at her.

"Our set was fine until you messed it up."

Despite their drastic height difference, they were still in each other's faces.

"**Newsflash: **This isn't the Beca show!"

Beca clenched her teeth and continued to glare. "Just because you want some kind of fucking re-do at last year doesn't mean everything has to be the same." She growled out. "_Newsflash_: Its not the 90's anymore. Take a chance for once in your life." She said mockingly.

"I'm trying to take a chance, but you're not letting me."

Beca sighed and stepped back.

"You know that's not what I mean." Her voice wavered a little.

"Just let me. Please." Aubrey pleaded.

"Just… You have Luke. I'll see you guys later." Beca waved slightly and walked away.

Aubrey just stood there.

Why wasn't Beca letting her in? She had no problem before…

Aubrey rubbed her eyes before turning to the Bellas, who were looking at her questioningly.

She smiled. "Let's party." She linked arms with Chloe and walked with her, trying to distract herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Beca walked away, she kept repeating in her mind… _It's for the best. _And _I'm no good for her _in her head.

She would have loved to kiss her, but that can't happen.

After about an hour of mixing, she got a text.

_Come outside, please._

_-Chloe_

Beca groaned. If this was an attempt for Chloe to get her to party, she was going to flip.

_Coming_ was her only response.

She slipped on her shoes and sighed as she walked down the stairs.

Chloe was waiting for her at the door. "Hi. I'm your escort tonight." She grinned and Beca again, sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Chloe winked.

They walked in silence until Beca noticed a single rose and a note.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's for me?"

Chloe nodded and pushed her toward it.

Grumbling about her being pushy, Beca picked it up.

_Turn to your left,_ was all it said.

She turned, and there was Aubrey, with Chloe was next to her.

"Aubrey-"

"Just hear me out." Aubrey asked.

"Fine." Beca crossed her arms.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm no good for you. Luke is better for you."

Aubrey laughed, like, she clutched her sides and laughed till tears came to her eyes.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked to Chloe, who was just as confused.

"And what is so funny?" Beca asked, slightly hurt.

Aubrey wiped her eyes and grinned. "You think _Luke_ is good for me? Do you even know how many times he's cheated on me?" Aubrey scoffed. "More than I can count." She muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry I guess."

Aubrey shrugged and looked at her. "Just, let me take a chance."

Beca looked away. "I won't be able to give you what you want."

"And you know what I want?"

"No, but I really doubt I can give it to you."

Aubrey sighed and nodded to Chloe, who grinned.

**Moment of honesty**

**Someone's gotta take the lead tonight**

**Whose it gonna be?**

**I'm gonna sit right here**

**And tell you all that comes to me**

**If you have something to say**

**You should say it right now**

**You should say it right now**

**You ready?**

**You give me a feeling that I never felt before**

**And I deserve it, I think I deserve it**

**I deserve it, I think it deserve it..Let it go**

**It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**

**And I can't take it**

**I can't take it**

**I was wondering maybe**

**Could I make you my baby**

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**I know you once said to me**

**"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"**

**Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?**

**If we gon' do something 'bout it**

**We should do it right now**

**We should do it right now**

**You give me a feeling that I never felt before**

**And I deserve it, I know I deserve it**

**I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go**

**Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore**

**It's what we make it**

**It's what we make it**

**I was wondering maybe**

**Could I make you my baby**

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy**

**Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready I'm ready**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready**

**Yeah, sing...**

**Why give up before we try**

**Feel the lows before the highs**

**Clip our wings before we fly away**

**I can't say I came prepared**

**I'm suspended in the air**

**Won't you come be in the sky with me**

**I was wondering maybe**

**Could I make you my baby**

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy**

**Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**If you ask me I'm ready**

**I'm ready, I'm ready**

**(Alicia Keys – Unthinkable)**

Beca let the tears run down her face and she shook her head at herself.

She sighed.

"C'est idiot .. mais .. Je vais vous donner un coup de feu. D'accord. Okay."

**A/N: ****_YEEESSSSS Beca said okay._**

**_Anyway, Even though it seems like Aubrey and Beca can see the light at the end of the tunnel... they can't. Sorry guys. I really love that song though._**

**_Translation: _**

This is idiotic.. but.. I'll give it a shot.  
Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Okay, so just, a filler, really. Because the next chapter will be ****_HUGE._**

**Enjoy.**

**_"C'est idiot.. mais.. Je vais vous donner un coup de feu. D'accord. Okay."_**

You grin as she agrees, and you wrap your arms around her, and kiss her gently.

It was everything you were expecting, and yet, surprising at the same time.

She pulls you impossibly closer and you moan into the kiss.

You run you hands down her stomach and play with the buttons of her jeans, when someone clears their throat.

You feel your face flush a deep shade of red.

"I hate to break this up, but it's getting indecent." Chloe chuckled and you blush even more.

You squeeze Beca's hand, kiss her cheek and walk over to Chloe.

"Thanks Chlo." You whisper as you hug her.

"What are best friends for?" Chloe grins and you let out a soft laugh.

You watch and Chloe and Beca exchange words and hug, before Chloe wiggles her eyebrows at you and sends a wink.

"See you tomorrow?" she asks. You nod and grab Beca's hand.

"What now?" she asks.

"We can talk about that later," you say, not wanting to ruin the moment.

She nodded and pulled you into her dorm.

You start to question your decision. Luke was safer. Easier.

Beca is dangerous.

Damn it, she's _toxic_.

You let the lyrics take over as she kisses your neck.

**_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_**

**_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_**

**_With a taste of a poison paradise_**

**_I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_**

**_(Toxic by Brittany Spears)_**

Why was she any different?

Yeah she had a dick, but you were never attracted to girls before.

Okay, so maybe there was Kathy in middle school, but you didn't feel like this.

There was no electricity.

There still isn't.

It's a fucking explosion. The cliché fireworks you hear about in the movies.

"You're sure?" she asks, still straddling you.

You can't help but grin. You nod and she enters you, and starts thrusting, slow at first.

It's different than last time. Not as hurried.

Slow and gentle.

Passionate and sweet.

Your nails dig into her back as she hits just the right spot.

"Bec," you whimper.

She kisses you and there are the fireworks again.

You bite down on her shoulder as you come, Beca following right after.

She lies beside you, drawing patterns on your arm.

She starts humming a tune, and you find yourself drifting into sleep.

Your eyes flutter open and you're met with the sound of someone singing.

Slipping on your clothes from the previous day, your brows furrow at the sound of a country drawl.

You suppress a giggle at the sight of Beca cooking and singing a country song.

**_Were a match made in heaven_**

**_And it aint no joke._**

**_But Id sure I hate to see it go up in smoke_**

**_We got a good thing going_**

**_And it feels so right_**

**_Shes a firecracker_**

**_Shes the light of my life._**

**_She goes off with a great big BANG_**

**_Boys i tell ya its a beautiful thing_**

**_She takes off you better hang on tight_**

**_Shes a blonde bottle rocket_**

**_In the middle of the night_**

**_When she makes love shes a Heart attacker_**

**_My little darlin is a Firecracker_**

**_(Firecracker by Josh Turner)_**

"_Beca Mitchell _ has a southern drawl?" you say, a smirk on your face.

She whips around, managing to burn herself in the process.

"**Fuck**" she groans.

"I do-" she clears her throat, "I do not." She says finally, all traces of an accent gone.

You grin. "You so do." She runs her burnt hand under cold water and glares at you playfully.

"I hate you" she grumbles.

"You know you love me." You wink and kiss her hand.

"Yeah." She sighs. " I do."

**Just saying, I love that song. And Josh Turner. His voice gives me shivers. :)**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
